A Change of Heart
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts for her 7th year when she develops unexpected feelings for someone. Will she allow herself to see what there could possibly be between them or will she run? Will she ever admit to herself what she feels? Will he be there to help save her when someone tries to constantly harm her? Will they both admit their change of heart & take a chance on love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I so hate when a dream won't leave a person alone…. For the last several nights I have been having dreams of a story line for a Lucius/Hermione pairing so here it is…. I really do hope that it allows me to sleep now without invading my dreams…. LMFAO…. My other HP stories will be updated over the weekend on the ones I haven't updated recently…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned in frustration as she slumped back on what she considered to be her couch in the Head's common room. She couldn't believe that after everything she had been through at his and his family's hands that she would find him so damn attractive. She didn't understand why she was feeling drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She didn't even noticed when the door slid open to the common room she shared with the Head Boy because she was too busy screaming into a pillow as she let her frustration out.

When she heard a chuckle she lifted the pillow up off of her face and looked towards the sound and glared when she saw Draco. "What do you find so funny Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled and said "You actually Granger. Why in the name of Merlin are you screaming into a pillow? Did Weasley do something again?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head and then stood up only to freeze when she saw the man of her current problems standing a couple feet behind Draco. "No and it's nothing to worry about Malfoy. I'll see you later if I decide to come out of my room later."

Draco's eyes widened as he heard the pain in Hermione's voice even though she was trying to hide it. He took six steps forward and grasped her shoulders to stop her from walking away and looked into her eyes. "What is wrong Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and snarled "Nothing Malfoy now get your fucking hands off of me before I remove them myself."

Draco's jaw dropped open in shock and he slackened his hold on Hermione and watched as she quickly walked to her bedroom and slammed the door. He turned on his heel to look at his Father who was also watching in the direction that she had disappeared. "What in the bloody hell did I do to her to make her talk to me like that?"

Lucius frowned as he looked from in the direction that Hermione had disappeared to his son. "I don't know son but I'm sure she didn't mean to be that rude. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Draco sighed and then motioned to the couch and waited on his Father to sit down before he sat down in the arm chair. "I wanted to talk to you about the fact that I want to start courting Luna Lovegood. I know that she would not be your choice for me Father but I have discovered that I have feelings for her and I want her to be mine."

Lucius looked at his son for a few minutes and then nodded. "If that is who you want to be with her Draco then that is fine. You are right she is not who I would choose for you but if you have feelings for her and you think she can make you happy then I am fine with it. I made a lot of mistakes in the past and we are just now getting to where we should have been all along in our relationship. You stood by me when your Mother showed her true colors so I will stand by you."

Draco let out a relieved sigh and gave a slight smile. "Thank you Father. As for Mother she was not there for me like you were. She chose to leave us both after you denounced Voldemort and if I am honest with you and with myself I am glad that she left. We may not have gotten along all the time when I was growing up but at least you did not curse me when I did something that you did not like. Mother always made sure she cursed or hexed me if I did something that she did not like. Hermione is actually the one helping me work through it now because I have not told anyone about what she did to me."

Lucius' eyes widened as he listened to his son talk and then he demanded "Why did you not tell me what she was doing to you? I would have made sure that she knew not to touch you ever again."

Draco shook his head. "She told me if I ever told you or anyone else that she would kill me and I believed her. She may have helped at the end but she still has the old mindset. When she found out that I would be sharing a dormitory with Granger she owled me and told me that I had better tell Dumbledore that I did not want the Head Boy position because she did not want me living with a Mudblood. Those were her words and not mine Father."

Lucius shook his head. "If she owls you again let me know son and I will deal with her. I also want you to be careful when you go into Hogsmede because we both know how your Mother can be."

Draco nodded and then relaxed back in the chair as he looked at his Father. "How are you doing Father?"

Lucius lifted an eyebrow and then drawled "I'm doing fine Draco. I am actually glad that I am no longer with your Mother. I would not have been on the Dark Lord's side as long as I was if it wasn't for her. As it was I had to keep it from her that I was spying for Dumblefore before I finally did denounce him."

Draco nodded but before he could say anything he heard Hermione's bedroom door open and he turned his head to look at her. His eyes widened when he saw that her eyes were red and saw the tear tracks on her face. He quickly stood up and asked "Granger what's wrong?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione threw herself on her bed and let the tears fall from her eyes. She had been fighting them all day but they finally won. She buried her head in her pillow and sobbed her heart break out. She didn't understand why she had the feelings that she did for the blonde headed man but she had no doubt that she would just end up heartbroken because there was no way that he would ever feel for her what she found herself feeling for him.

Once she was sure that she was finished crying she stood up from her bed after making the split second decision to go on a walk. She couldn't stay in the same room that had Lucius in it even though technically she wasn't in the same room as him. She didn't even stop to think about looking in a mirror to check her appearance. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it.

She didn't look up as she walked out of her room and down the stairs but she came to a slight halt when she heard Draco ask "Granger what's wrong?"

She shook her head and then continued walking through the Common Room and out of it. She couldn't talk to Draco right now especially with his Father standing right there. As she walked towards the Entrance Hall so she could go outside to walk around the lake she let her thoughts drift to where she was trying to keep them from. She was looking at the ground as she walked so she didn't see the figure coming towards her until she ran straight into them. She groaned at the impact and then looked up from where she had fallen to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry Professor Snape."

Severus' lifted an eyebrow as he took in Hermione's appearance and then frowned when he saw that she was pale. He sighed and held a hand out to her and when her hand was in his own he pulled her up. "Watch where you are going Miss Granger. Now that, that is out of the way are you alright?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I'm alright Sir. I was just heading outside to walk around for a while. I need some fresh air so I can clear my head."

Severus lifted an eyebrow again and then said silkly "I don't think so Miss Granger. You can follow me though and we can have a talk."

Hermione didn't say anything but followed her Potions Professor. She really didn't mind having a talk with him since they got along now. She knew that if anyone could help her with what she was thinking and feeling it would be him. She walked quietly beside him as they made their way down into the Dungeons and then into his quarters. She gave him a slight smile when he motioned for her to sit on the couch. Once she was sitting down she looked up at him. "Uh Sir could you make sure that nobody could well come bug you while we talk please? I really don't want to take the chance of someone else hearing what we're going to talk about it."

Severus smirked and then with a wave of his hand he put his wards up and blocked off the floo as he said "What you mean Miss Granger is you don't want to take the chance that Lucius will walk in while we talk. Now why have you been crying Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock before she blurted "How did you know Severus?"

Severus smirked again and sat down in his favorite chair. "I know you Hermione. Also I have watched you covertly watch him. Now what is the problem?"

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. "If you know does that mean he knows?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't think he knows. Now talk to me Hermione."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco watched the door swing shut after Hermione's departure with wide eyes. He knew right then that something was wrong because she never ignored him when he asked her a straight question. He turned to look at his Father with concern in his eyes. "Father do you know if anyone has said or done anything to Granger today? She never ignores me when I ask her a straight question like that. Added to the fact that I could tell she had been crying something is seriously wrong."

Lucius shook his head. "I have not heard anything Draco. I am sure that Miss Granger is alright. If you are worried about her I could talk to Severus and see if he knows why she is so upset. I do know that they talk quite often and that Severus has been there for her since her parents disowned her after she gave them their memories back before she came back to school this year. I also do not believe that Potter and Weasley know about this."

Draco nodded. "I would appreciate that Father. I really would like to know what has Granger like this. Hell I'm back to calling her Granger now instead of Hermione and I don't like it if I'm honest."

Lucius nodded and stood up. "I'll talk to Severus tonight then Draco. For now I am going to go make sure that everything is ready for class tomorrow."

Draco nodded and sat back down after watching his Father leave. His thoughts were on Hermione and what could be wrong. He sighed and then pulled one of his school books out and got started on the homework that he had been assigned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione opened her eyes and looked Severus in the eyes. "I've noticed these last couple of weeks that any time I see him my heart speeds up. At first I tried to tell myself it was because of disgust or because on some level he still scared me but I know that is not it. I don't know why I'm feeling like I am towards him and I hate it. I hate it because I know that in the end I'm just going to end up heartbroken. Why couldn't I fall for someone else? Why did I have to fall for someone who is only ever going to see me as a Mudblood?"

Severus sighed and said "Hermione you are not a Mudblood so stop saying that you are. You can't help who you love and you can't tell yourself not to love a person. What you need to remember is that Lucius is not the same person that he was the first time or the second or third time you met him. He is different than what he use to be and your heart and your mind knows that. And how do you know that you will end up heartbroken? Are you a Seer now and didn't tell me?"

Hermione glared at Severus and spat "Don't even say that Severus. You know how much I hate Trelawney."

Severus chuckled and said "I do know this which is why I pointed it out. You are not a seer Hermione and you don't know for sure that your heart will get broken. I want you to remember that my door is always open to you if you need to talk no matter what time of day or night it is. I really do believe that everything will work out Hermione and you never know it may just work out in your favor. Now sit here and read and then we'll go to dinner later."

Hermione nodded and summoned the book she had started reading last time she was in Severus' quarters. She gave him a smile as she opened up the book. Soon she got absorbed in it and her mind stopped running so fast that she couldn't keep up.

Severus watched as Hermione read and smiled slightly. He knew that everything would work out and that it would work out in her favor because he was going to do whatever he had to in order to make sure that it did. In the last couple of months him and Hermione had become friends and he already loved her like a daughter even if he never told her. He would make sure that she got what her heart desired one way or another. There was no chance in hell that he was going to let her be hurt again like she had been not only by her parents but by others.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* So I hope that you all liked the first chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the story alerts, story favorites, author alerts, and author favorites…. I am glad that you all seem to like this new story…. Here is your update….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus looked up from where he was grading papers and over at Hermione when he didn't hear her turning the pages in the book she was reading anymore. He smiled slightly when he saw that she was fast asleep and laying across his couch. He shook his head and put the stack of papers he was grading on the table in front of him and stood up and walked over to where she was. He bent down and gently lifted her into his arms and then carried her into his bedroom and placed her in his bed. With a wave of his hand she was in one of his shirts and he pulled the blankets up and over her and then kissed her on the head and went back into his living room after shutting his bedroom door most of the way. After all this wasn't the first time she has fallen asleep in his quarters and he knew that more than likely it wouldn't be the last time either.

He frowned when he heard a knock on the door to his quarters. He quickly checked the time and frowned again when he saw that it was after midnight. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to his door and opened it. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Lucius standing in the hallway. "Do you need something Lucius? You usually don't come to my quarters this late."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow and drawled "Aren't you going to let me in Severus? I really don't want to have this conversation in the hallway."

Severus sighed but stepped back as he said "You can come in but keep your voice down because Hermione is in my bed asleep."

At that Lucius' eyes widened in shock and he demanded "Why in the bloody hell is she in your bed? She should be asleep in her own bed. Now I know why she hadn't returned to her and Draco's dormitory when I stopped by to check and see if she had returned yet from when she ran out earlier. What in the fuck are you thinking sleeping with a student Severus?"

Severus' face hardened and his eyes iced over as he said icily "For your information I am not sleeping with Hermione, Lucius and I never would! How in the fucking hell can you be so bloody blind you imbecile? For your information I ran into Hermione and she was crying and I brought her back here and we talked. She then started reading one of my books and fell asleep on my couch and I just put her in my bed right before you knocked! This isn't the first time she has slept in my quarters and more than likely it won't be the last! And before you ask yes Albus knows that Hermione sometimes sleeps here with me. I'm one of the few she trusts enough to help her through the nights that she can't sleep. And one more thing before you start thinking what you already have I love Hermione but I am not in love with her. She is like a daughter to me and I will not allow you to think or talk badly about her. If all you are going to do is jump to the wrong conclusions and make unwarranted comments then you can get the bloody fuck out of my quarters before I hex you to hell and back. I thought you knew me better than that. Hell I thought you knew Hermione better than that!"

Lucius paled slightly at the look on Severus' face and his words. "Of course Severus. I am sorry for what I said. It's just Draco and I were both worried because she ran out of the Head's dormitory earlier and she never returned. We could tell that she had been crying as she ran past us and she even bit Draco's head off. Do you know if she is alright?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and motioned for Lucius to sit down with his other hand. "She was distraught earlier but I got her calmed down and she talked to me. No I will not tell you what we talked about so don't even bother asking me Lucius. Suffice to say I think I made her see the light but only time will tell. If I could do something about what is bothering her I would but for right now my hands are tied on what exactly I can do."

Lucius nodded. "Let me know if there is anything I can do now or in the future. I don't like seeing her how she was. When I saw the tears in her eyes my heart broke for her. I have come to care about her a great deal. I just wish that she knew that she could come to Draco or me with anything and we would do anything in our power to help her."

Severus nodded. "I know that Lucius and I'm sure that Hermione does as well but right now the only person who can help her is herself. I will be there for her for when she needs to talk but other than that I can't do much else just yet until I'm sure of something. So is Hermione the only reason you came by tonight?"

Lucius shook his head and then stood back. "No it's not but that can wait until later on. Maybe we can talk tomorrow. For now I think it best that I retire and you should too. By the sounds of it Hermione is beginning to have a nightmare."

Severus stood up as he looked towards his bedroom. "I'm sure that you can see yourself out Lucius. I had better get into my bedroom and check on Hermione."

Lucius nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Severus. Let me know if you or Hermione need anything tonight. I don't care what time it is if you need something."

Severus nodded again and then waited until Lucius walked out before he made his way into his bedroom. He quickly changed into his bedtime clothes and then climbed into his bed and pulled Hermione to him once he was comfortable. His hand rubbed up and down her back as he talked soothingly to her. He smiled slightly when she settled back down and fell right back into a dreamless sleep. As he thought about both the conversations he had with Hermione and with Lucius he drifted off to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius made his way from the Dungeon's to the Head's dormitory. When he let himself in he saw his son sitting on the couch half asleep and he shook his head. "Go to bed Draco. Hermione is in good hands tonight."

Draco jumped at the sound of his Father's voice and then asked "Where is she?"

Lucius sighed. "She is asleep in Severus' bed right this minute. She ran into him while she was crying and he took her to his quarters to find out what was wrong. I guess after they talked she started to read and then fell asleep on his couch and he carried her to his bed. She'll be back here in the morning."

Draco nodded and then stood up. "As long as she's with Severus I know that she's alright. I'm going to head to bed then Father. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucius nodded and as he was walking back to the door to leave the Head's dormitory he called out "Goodnight, Son."

Once he was back in the hallway he sighed and made his way to his own quarters. After changing he climbed into his bed and thought about what could have possibly upset Hermione to the point that she had cried. As he thought about her he couldn't help but smile and he fell asleep with the smile on his face.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Hope you all like the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write... LOL... And it didn't help that the chapter kept deleting itself... But anywayz here ya go courtousey of Jen who is typing some of this up for me... Being in the hospital sucks big time and I hate it... But on the plus side at least they allow me my laptop... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

By the time Hermione made it into the living room of Severus' quarters the next morning Severus already had breakfast and coffee on the table. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Hermione's face when she finally came out. "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione blinked her eyes and then smiled slightly. "Good morning, Severus. I am sorry that I fell asleep last night."

Severus shook his head and gave a quirk of his lips. "You kow that you are more than welcome to fall asleep down here whenever you want too. You also know that Albus has offered to let you move unofficially down here with me so that you can actually get more than one or two hours of sleep a night. Now how are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione sighed. "I feel better than I have the last couple of days but not as good as I should. I feel drained and it isn't just because of everything I was going through yesterday. I think I am going to finally have to let my guard down and let Madam Pomfrey give me a check up. There is something wrong with me and I don't know what it is."

Severus looked up from where he was placing toast on a plate for Hermione at her words. His brows furrowed as he looked at Hermione closely. His eyes narrowed when he picked up on things he should have seen before she said anything and then they narrowed even further when he realized that she must have been wearing a glamour charm to cover everything up. He stood up and walked around the small table he had set up and came to a stop beside Hermione. "Why didn't you let me know that something was off, Hermione? I was going to have you eat some breakfast before the day started but I think we need to go and get Poppy and get you checked over. I don't like the way you look and I don't mean that in a bad way either, Hermione. It's just that you are very pale and I see bruises. I can also see your ribs even though you have your robes on. Come on we are going to get Poppy now. If she says you can then you can go to classes today but if she says you can't then you will listen to her."

Hermione groaned but allowed Severus to steer her through his living room and out the door. She knew better than to try to argue with him when he was like this. Plus if she was honest with herself she knew that she needed to see Poppy sooner rather than later because of how she was feeling. She was tired of pretending that she was okay and that nothing was wrong with her physically. She ignored the looks that she saw when her fellow classmates caught sight of her with Severus and how they were walking. She knew that she should let go of his arm but she also suspected that if she did that she would fall to the ground because of how dizzy and lightheaded she was suddenly feeling. She kept a firm grip on Severus' arm as they made their way from the Dungeon's to the Great Hall and in it. She ignored the gasps that she heard as they walked between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables to the Head Table where she saw Poppy, Minerva, Albus, and Lucius all watching them. She turned to look at Severus with pleading eyes. "We need to get Madam Pomfrey as quickly as we can. I feel like I am about to black out."

Severus nodded as they came to a stop in front of the Head table. His eyes took in everyone who was sitting there and watching him and Hermione before he finally narrowed his eyes as he looked straight at Poppy. "Poppy, I'm afraid I need for you to cut your breakfast short. I need for you to come to the infirmary with Hermione and I so that you can check Hermione over."

Poppy nodded and stood up just as Albus asked "What is wrong with Hermione, Severus?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Albus, and before you ask neither does she. She just finally admitted it to herself and to me that she needs Poppy to check her over because something is wrong with her. As you can see when you look at her she is very pale and has several bruises. As you can also see you can see the outline of her ribs even through her robes. If you have more questions you are more than welcome to come along but we need to get Hermione to the infirmary now. She just told me a minute ago that she feels like she is going to black out."

At that Albus stood up quickly and said "Minerva and Lucius you two keep an eye on things here this morning. I am going to go to the hospital wing with Poppy, Severus, and Hermione. You two may come to the hospital wing after breakfast if you want to."

He didn't even wait to hear if they responded to his order or not. Instead he quickly made his way down from the Head table with Poppy in front of him and then followed behind Severus and Hermione as they walked behind Poppy. He figured that if Hermione did black out that he would be able to help Severus some what. He frowned as he wondered what could possibly be wrong with the girl he thought of as a granddaughter. As they made their way through the halls to the infirmary he couldn't help but smile at the way Severus was with Hermione. He knew that Severus loved Hermione but he also knew that it was in a way that a father would love a daughter.

He waited until Severus had Hermione settled on a hospital bed and was back beside him before he finally said "I take it that Hermione stayed in your room last night, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "I ran into her in the hall and she was crying. I finally got her to open up to me as to why she was crying and got her calmed down. She fell asleep on my couch reading so I put her in my bed just like I have every other time. It amazes me that even though she is the brightest witch of her age and probably the brightest witch of several ages that she cannot see that Lucius loves her just like she loves him."

Albus nodded. "Even those who are smart don't always see what is right in front of them when it comes to themselves, Severus. Now how are you doing?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He kept his eyes on what Poppy was doing to Hermione even as he talked to the man who was like a Father to him. "I am worried about Hermione, Albus. She had a nightmare last night but once I got her out of it she slept the night through. She refuses to take Dreamless Sleep and I really don't know how much longer she can go with only an hour or two of sleep a night and most nights she don't even get that. The closer it gets to her birthday the worse she is seeming to get and I don't know or understand why."

Poppy who heard what Severus walked over to him and Albus after putting Hermione to sleep for a while sighed and said "I can answer that for you, Severus. According to the scans that I just ran on Hermione I was able to find out that when she turns seventeen or rather when her actual birthday would have had her turned seventeen her inheritance is going to kick in and that is why she looks like she does now. Her body is getting her ready for the change."

Albus and Severus frowned and both of them demanded at the same time "What is her inheritance going to be, Poppy?"

Poppy took in a breath and let it before she finally started to say "Hermione is going to be a..."

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* I know that I'm evil leaving it there but I couldn't resist... hehe... Next chapter you will all know what it is she will be and next chapter will have more Lucius in it... hehe... *smirks* Make sure to let Jen know that you are thankful for her updating for me! Other wise you all would have had to wait even longer... lol...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *smiles* So here is an update on this story for all of you finally... I hope you all enjoy it... This chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting... LMFAO... I hope you all like the surprise in this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy took in another deep breath and let it out before she finally managed to blurt out "Hermione has five parts to her inheritance. She is going to be an Angelus, Fairy, a Naiad Nymph, High Elf and Veela. I'm not sure how she is going to handle all of those inheritances. I'm not even sure how she is getting all of those inheritances. I do believe that it would be a good idea to do a family tree on Hermione to see if we can figure out just where her inheritances are coming from. If I hadn't seen just what her inheritances are going to be I would have kept on thinking that she is a Muggle Born but I would bet everything I have that with the list of inheritances that she is going to be getting that she is a Pureblood and one from a very old family. The last line that I can remember having High Elf, Nymph, Fairy, Angelus, and Veela somewhere in their family line is the Founders. Wait here a second and I will go and get the picture of Helga Hufflepuff. She may be able to answer some questions for us."

Albus nodded and looked at Hermione who was still fast asleep. "I really would like to know just who exactly Hermione Granger is. The Angelus, Nymph, High Elf, and Fairy inheritances can be tough enough to come through but to come through all of them at once along with a Veela inheritance is going to be tougher than anything Hermione has been through including the time she was under the Cruciatus curse for fifteen minutes. I will have to look into getting a room set up for Hermione during her change. We have no clue what to expect because as far as I know not one single person has ever had this many inheritances before."

Severus nodded and looked at Hermione with worried eyes. "That explains why she is so thin looking but it doesn't explain the bruises I see on her. Some of those bruises on her, Albus, look as if they have come from someone's fingers. I want to know who in the bloody hell is putting their hands on Hermione hard enough to bruise her."

Albus nodded again and looked closely at Hermione with narrowed eyes as his eyes zoned in on the bruises that Severus was talking about. "We'll find out who did it, Severus, and they will be punished. You know very well Hogwarts does not condone physical violence anymore than we condone dueling in the halls. For now let's focus on Hermione's inheritances and talk to Helga once Poppy comes back with her portrait."

Severus sighed but nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know Hermione coming into a Veela, Fairy, Nymph, and Angelus inheritance as well as the High Elf could explain why she is feeling a pull towards Lucius. I have a feeling that Lucius is Hermione's mate."

Albus hummed and nodded. "You are probably right, Severus. I have noticed that as each day passes that both Hermione and Lucius seem to be pulled towards one another. However I don't think that either of them has noticed it. I know that you know that Lucius himself is part Veela even if it is bound."

Severus nodded but before he could say anything a gasp was heard and then a voice snapped "What has happened to my heir?"

Albus and Severus both turned around and came face to face with Helga Hufflepuff in a portrait that Poppy had on a stand. Albus nodded and said "It is nice to see you, Lady Hufflepuff. We are not sure what exactly has happened to Hermione. Poppy told us that she has five different inheritances that are all going to be coming out on her seventeenth birthday. If she is your heir then why was she listed as a Muggle-Born?"

Helga snorted and shook her head. "I am not sure, Headmaster, but you can be sure I will find out. Fawkes!"

Fawkes flamed in and trilled causing Helga to smile before she said sternly "Transform, Fawkes!"

Fawkes trilled again and then transformed into his human form which was that of Godric Gryffindor. "What can I do for you, Helga?"

Helga glared at Godric and demanded "Call Sal, Row, and my form to you, Godric! We have a problem and it is best to be at Hogwarts to deal with it."

Severus', Albus', and Poppy's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Godric Gryffindor and Albus said "How? How did I not know that you were a human?"

Godric chuckled. "If I had wanted you to know I would have let you know, Albus. Rowena, Salazar, Helga, and I are all magical animals in our animagus forms and we have been able to keep alive because of those and because Merlin made us immortal so that we could always protect our school and anyone else that we needed to. It is because of Sal, Row, and Helga, and me that Hermione here was able to defeat Voldemort like she did. We know that you all thought Harry did but he didn't and we can give you the memories to prove it. But we can deal with that later. Right now I need for you three to stand back so I can call for the others. If I don't get them here there is a very good chance that Hermione could die."

At that Poppy, Severus, and Albus all gasped and then quickly stood back just as Lucius and Minerva walked in. Albus quickly waved them over to them but motioned for them to be quiet as he watched and listened as Godric called out "Helga Hufflepuff come to your brother Godric Gryffindor. Rowena Ravenclaw come to your husband Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin come to your brother Godric Gryffindor."

Minerva's mouth dropped open in shock once she finally realized that it was indeed Godric Gryffindor standing in front of her and not an illusion. "What? How?"

Severus snickered but before he could say anything three phoenixes flamed in and transformed into the other three founders. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. "Sweet Merlin."

Helga Hufflepuff chuckled at Severus but quickly walked over to Hermione with Rowena, Salazar, and Godric following behind her. With a wave of her hand she made her wand appear in her hand and she than ran it over Hermione. When she read the results she gasped and looked at her husband, brother, and sister. "Dear Merlin! Our heir has inherited all of our traits. She has the Veela from Rowena, the Fairy and Nymph from me, the High Elf from Godric, and the Angelus from Salazar. Sal, love, I need for you to brew me the strongest pain relief potion you can manage. I know for a fact that the strongest one that can be made is no longer used in this time. Rowena, you are going to need to make sure that the rooms that were built for Hermione are clean and habitable because we are going to need to move her. Godric, you need to find out just why it was not known that Hermione is our heir. I think it is time for you to pay a visit to the Ministry. I will help Poppy here keep a close eye on Hermione. Headmaster, are you aware that someone has beat Hermione? I have picked up on a couple of cracked ribs and she has been hexed so that she couldn't say anything. I can also tell you now that whoever abused our heir tried to sexually assault her but because of the protections that were put on Hermione as soon as she stepped into Hogwarts in her first year they were not able to succeed. To find the person responsible for this you will just have to find someone who has burn marks on their lower body. I'm sure that most of you know that Hogwarts is sentient and it knew from the beginning that Hermione was our true heir. That is why when the final battle took place here that Tom Riddle could not kill Hermione. Now get moving everyone because in the next hour Hermione will wake up and I would rather her be in a place that nobody has access to except for those that Sal, Row, Godric, and I allow to have access."

Godric, Salazar, and Rowena all bent down and kissed Hermione on the head before they hurried off to do what Helga told them to while Albus looked at Helga with hard eyes and asked "Is there a way to find out who has burnt themselves without having all of the males in the school drop their pants?"

Helga chuckled while Minerva gasped and Severus snorted but she nodded and said "Have all the males stay in the Great Hall after lunch. By then Sal should be finished and he can come to the Great Hall and cast the spell that he came up with. I would say that one of you could but Rowena saw that Hermione would be nearly sexually assaulted in a vision but she didn't see by who and she came up with the spell that would allow Hogwarts to safeguard Hermione inside her walls while Sal came up with a spell that would give us the culprit but the spell is in Parseltongue. We also know that Harry Potter killed Sal's familiar but we cannot blame him because the basilisk was under a spell that even Sal couldn't lift so the only thing that was left was to kill her. We couldn't interfere as much as we wanted because some of the things that happened had to happen. However I think it is only fair that when Rowena gets back that I send her after Sirius Black so that him and Harry can be reunited. They have both suffered for too long being without one another. Once we have dealt with getting Hermione to her new set of rooms we will be having a long talk, Headmaster, about just what you thought you were doing putting Harry Potter with his Muggle relatives. Did you not know that they beat him? Hermione had to heal him every year and this year was no different. Now, Lucius Malfoy, once I am sure that Hermione is out of danger I shall work with Rowena on unbinding your Veela. If your Mother was not dead I would have her brought up on charges for binding your Veela and binding you to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black but I am happy to say that since Narcissa is alive that I can and will have her brought up on charges. She managed to escape going to Azkaban for her crimes during the war but she will not escape everything else she has done. Sal, Godric, Row, and I are back now and it's time our world starts going in the direction it should have been. If I know Godric like I think I do he will be calling for the Minister's head and demanding a new Minister put in place. What nobody knows because we chose to keep it hidden is that we didn't only build Hogwarts but it is because of that we even have a Wizarding world. With Merlin's help we set up the Ministry so that we didn't have to run it ourselves because we wanted to focus on Hogwarts but if need be we will run it until we can find someone that we trust to put in the position of power that they will have with being the Minister. Hermione is our direct heir but we also have Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones that are descendants from our lines. When Hermione's changes happen we are going to need to work fast and find her mate because she could very well die without him. It wouldn't work so fast if she was only coming into one inheritance but she's coming into five and four of the five inheritances have mates."

Severus cleared his throat. "Actually Albus and I both have a pretty good idea who Hermione's mate is."

Lucius frowned. "Will Hermione only have one mate or will she have four?"

Helga chuckled. "She will only have one. My guess is she has already started showing signs of who her mate is. She will be drawn to him, she will want to know everything there is about him, she will want to be with him whenever she can be. If what I am picking up from the Headmaster's and Professor's Snape's mind is what they have observed then yes she has indeed found her mate which is incredible since she hasn't come into her inheritances yet."

Lucius swallowed. "I have a question. I know that my Veela is bound but could it be possible that my Veela has picked Miss Granger as my mate? Lately I have been wanting to be around her more and more to the point I would pop into see my son just so I could see Miss Granger."

Severus smirked as he looked at Lucius. "Don't forget how angry you got at me last night when you thought that I was sleeping with Hermione, Lucius. However I will tell you now that I am pretty sure that you are Hermione's mate so you don't have to worry about her finding someone else. And before you tell me you're not let me tell you that I could see the worry in your eyes."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Anyone with a brain could tell that Hermione likes Lucius. How in the world did you miss the signs, Lucius?"

Lucius sighed. "I probably missed them because I was too busy thinking of a way to get her to agree to go out with me on a date."

Severus rolled his eyes and huffed "You two are as bad as one another. She will say yes to you, Lucius, so get to asking her when she is feeling better. For now we need to come up with a plan as to what we are going to do since we now know that Hermione is the Founders' direct heir and that Hogwarts recognizes her as such. That would explain why the staircases realign when she nears them."

Helga chuckled. "Yes it would. Hogwarts was making it easier on Hermione. Now we should get Hermione dressed comfortably because she cannot be comfortable laying there in those robes."

Poppy nodded and looked at Minerva with a smile. "Minerva, you are the Transfiguration Mistress here so why don't you transfigure what Hermione is wearing into something more comfortable."

Minerva nodded and pulled out her wand. With two waves and a swish she had Hermione in a pair of pajama pants and shirt. She gasped when she saw just how thing Hermione was. "Dear Merlin! How could we not have noticed how thin Hermione was getting?"

Severus shook his head. "I wondered the same thing, Minerva. If I'm not mistaken she has been wearing a glamour to make it appear as if she looks the same as she always did. I will begin making her a nutrient supplement because she is going to need it with how thin she is."

Helga nodded. "I'm sure Salazar will be more than willing to help you, Professor Snape."

Severus gave a half smile and said "Please call me Severus, my Lady."

Helga grinned. "I'll call you Severus if you call me Helga."

Severus nodded. "Deal."

With that Poppy, Minerva, Albus, Lucius, and Helga each conjured a chair and sat down and talked small talk until Rowena, Salazar, and Godric came back.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks around grins* I bet you all weren't expecting that! *evil laugh* Don't worry neither was I... LMAO... My muse had a mind of her own once again tonite... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
